


Knights

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, because i am weak, blame aloh, frank in dress blues, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Frank just wants to dance with his husband.





	Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/gifts).



> Because aloh said she got Fratt feels from the song 'Finding You', by Kesha, so naturally I listened to it, and it killed my sad, fratt-loving ass
> 
> The song isnt used or mentioned in the fic, but goddamn, it was an inspiration nonetheless
> 
> (written, edited, posted from my phone, please excuse any mistakes) <3

It was a charity gala, or some shit like that, Frank couldn’t remember what the hell Tony had called it. And Frank was all for the cause, sure, but _goddamn,_ he hated these kinds of parties. As an Avenger, though, his attendance was not recommended, but _demanded._

So there he was, all done up in his dress blues for the first time since God knows when, sulking in a corner at an abandoned table.

He was no good at this stuff. The socializing and schmoozing and sucking up...it wasn’t one of his skills. He didn’t understand why the hell everyone insisted that he had to be there! He’d probably just end up making a mess of the whole thing! Which was _why_ he was sulking in the corner. At least _there,_ he didn’t have to talk to anyone, thus decreasing the risk of fucking shit up.

Thankfully, everyone was too busy with the rest of the team that no one seemed to pay him any mind, _which_ he was totally fine with. He watched quietly instead.

Matt was chatting with a couple of people, smiling and sipping his wine now and then. Tony had had a tuxedo tailored for him, and Frank committed to memory to thank him for that, because _damn,_ Matt looked good as hell. He hadn’t seen Matt in a tux since they got married.

Man, Frank was still so fucking _gone_ for Matt. He had Frank, just like Maria had had Frank once upon a time. He had a tendency to do that, didn’t he? Just get totally _lost_ for people? First Maria, then Matt...it was probably a bad thing. He didn’t want to think about what it would do to him if Matt was taken away too. But come what may. For the moment, Frank had his man, and his man had him, and things were pretty fucking good.

If only he could walk over there and ask his husband for a dance, then things would be truly perfect.

People still didn’t know about them. The team knew, but the public was still in the dark. Frank remembered why they had decided to keep it a secret, and he didn’t regret that decision. Not _always,_ at least.

Right now, though?

Right now, he just really wanted to dance with his husband.

Frank finished his whiskey in one gulp, then got up. He put his cap on his head, and flexed his restless hands in the white gloves. It was an awkward shuffle through the crowd to get to where Matt was. On the way, though, Frank flagged a waiter and made him follow. The guy looked too scared of Frank to _not_ do so.

The people in Matt’s little circle seemed surprised to see Frank join them. Matt steeled his smile, but did nothing else.

“Lieutenant Castle.” a white-haired old man in the circle said.

Frank hummed. He grabbed a glass of champagne off the waiter’s tray, and drank it all in one.

“Been _Mister_ for a good long while, but Stark insisted on the blues.” he said as he set the glass back on the tray. “Easiest way to get him to stop whining was to go along with it. Regrettin’ that now, though.”

At that, Matt snorted. “Did you come over here for the reason I think you came over here?” the blind man asked, and took a slow drink of his wine.

Frank finished off another glass of champagne.

“Yup.”

Matt hummed. “Is that a good idea?” he asked.

Frank shrugged, as he downed a third glass.

“Probably not.”

“Still gonna do it?”

“Sure am.”

Matt finished his wine in a few deep gulps and put the glass on the tray. They clinked champagne glasses, and downed them in harmony. Frank stifled a burp from the carbonation.

“I really don’t like champagne.” he said, but grabbed another glass.

“Me neither.” Matt agreed, doing the same.

They both set their last glass aside. The waiter took his leave at that, to refill his now empty tray.

Frank offered his hand out to Matt.

“Mister Murdock.”

“Mister Castle.”

Matt smiled. He took a moment to fold his cane up, slipping it into his inside pocket, before taking Frank’s hand.

“We still need to have a fight about that.”

“I thought we settled for Castle-Murdock.”

“I know, sweetie, but you know how I feel about hyphenating.”

Frank sighed. “You’re insufferable, sunshine.”

It wasn’t much of a walk to the dance floor, which was all but abandoned. Upon seeing them stepping up, it seemed like everyone else decided to clear out, as if to save themselves from whatever mess _this_ would turn into.

But there was music, and Frank could wrap his arm around Matt’s waist, and feel Matt’s hand in his and the other on his shoulder, so Frank wasn’t thinking too much about anything else.

The music was a waltz, Frank was pretty sure. It didnt really matter, though. They were just swaying slowly, moving over the floor only a little. Frank's cap slid slanted on his head when Matt leaned into him. It didn't matter. He pressed side of his head to Frank's. He could feel Matt's soft, content breaths on his ear. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard anything so sugar sweet before.

Frank honestly couldn't give less of a shit about all the people he could feel staring at them, nor the buzz of whispered conversations. He just closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the moment. The few times he glanced around, though, he spotted their teammates in the crowd; all of them were smiling, were happy for them.

That felt good. To at least have the support of the team. He'd never _doubted_ their support, but to see it so plainly…well, he might take to liking them all little more after this.

It felt like a dream. It felt like one of those dreams that Frank didn't, for the life of him, want to wake up from.

"We really should renew our vows." Matt said softly. "Take the opportunity to actually _get married._ Legally speaking, I mean."

Frank smiled. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around Matt.

"Been sayin' that since we joined up with the team." he said.

"Well, you were right." Matt agreed.

This was perfect.

"Wanna ditch the party, find a hotel, and have sex loud enough to make the neighbours call the frontdesk?" the blind man asked.

Frank stood corrected. _Now_ it was perfect.

"You read my mind."

He could swear he heard someone actually _gasp_ when they kissed. Probably some old lady, clutching her pearls and fanning herself to keep from fainting.

"Knights?" Matt asked with a grin when they finally parted.

"How can I deny that pretty face a thing?" Frank quesioned in return.

As they stepped back from each other, Matt snatched the cap from Frank's head and placed it on his own. He got his cane out of his pocket, unfolding it with a flick of his wrist. It was with ease, that he jumped on Frank's back, and it was with ease, that Frank carried him. Matt let out an ecstatic _whoop_ as Frank set off running for the door, batting his cane around to clear a path, like a knight on horseback swinging his sword at footsoldiers.

People were much too confused to do anything other than get out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the thing ive been promising for a while now is actually coming, its just giving me some troubles, but itll be out when its out, I guess! Personally, though, I think itll be worth the wait!


End file.
